


How I Met Your Father

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [43]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Dancer!Mickey, Flirty!Mickey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Ian starts to work in a club as bartender and Mickey is a stripper</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met Your Father

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is an original title...

_”You good from here? I gotta go deal with some paperwork” The manager said, as he and Ian ended up by the bar._

 

_Ian nodded._

 

_”I’m good”_

 

_”Good. We open in half an hour. Don’t screw this up”_

 

_”I won’t” The manager nodded curtly and disappeared towards the back of the place._

 

_When Ian had first thought about being a bartender, it had been a complete no. It was too risky with his past._

 

_However, the more the idea had rested and developed inside of his head, he had realized that maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all._

 

_He was much more stable now than he had been a year or two ago, and he wasn’t tempted by the drugs or the alchohol anymore either._

 

_Sure, because of his disorder, he had ups and downs, and they were stronger than normal people’s good and bad days, but this med combination the doctor had him on right now was the best one so far._

 

_So good, that except for when he actually took the pills, his disorder didn’t really cross his mind much._

 

_People had always liked him, and he was good at mixing drinks and making small talk, so being a bartender was actually a really good idea._

 

_It wasn’t something he would want to be doing in ten years, but it was a start._

 

_As soon as the club opened, Ian was on his shift and it was actually going quite well._

 

_Since he had worked in a restaurant before, it wasn’t that stressful at all._

 

_He took the orders and poured the drinks, it wasn’t complicated at all._

 

_However, his attention was soon drawn to the stage where the dancers were switching shifts._

 

_The previous guy had been well built. Lean, and blonde._

 

_Basically perfect for most people, but Ian wasn’t that into the whole classic hot look._

 

_The one who took his place on the stage was so much more Ian’s type._

 

_He still had a good amount of muscles, but he was a hell of a lot shorter than the last dancer._

 

_He was hot, sure. But another particular adjective popped into Ian’s head as well._

 

_Cute._

 

_The guy was cute as fuck._

 

_With his short legs and - from what Ian could see in this dark club - chubby face._

 

_Not in the sense that he was overweight, but his face was just… chubby._

 

_Ian didn’t have a better way to describe it._

 

_”Yo! Where’s my beer?” Some random guy called from the other end of the bar, pulling Ian out of whatever trance he had managed to put himself in._

 

_”Sorry” Ian called back awkwardly and poured the beer, putting it in front of the guy._

 

_The rest of Ian’s shift he worked fast, making sure he didn’t let anyone else wait too long after that one guy._

 

_It was his first day after all._

 

_Having complaints probably wouldn’t make a good impression._

 

_That didn’t mean that his head was completely in the game, though._

 

_His thoughts still drifted to the dancer once in a while._

 

_It wasn’t until the building was empty and Ian was cleaning up the bar that he felt how exhausted he was._

 

_Maybe tending a bar was more work than he had originally thought._

 

_That didn’t mean that it wasn’t a good choice for right now, though._

 

_It felt good to have this again, a job._

 

_He hadn’t had one in almost a year._

 

_He was wiping down the bar, furrowing his brows at all the random gunk people left behind, he didn’t know what half of it was, and he wasn’t in a hurry to._

 

_”Hey, can I get a beer?”_

 

_”Sorry, we’re - ” Ian started, but cut himself off when he turned around and saw who was standing at the other side of the bar._

 

_It was the dancer._

 

_The one that Ian had thought about way more in the past hour than he had thought about any of his previous boyfriends while he was with them._

 

_”Yeah, yeah” Ian said instead, awkwardly, pouring up said beer and pushing it in front of the guy._

 

_He took a sip, and Ian kept cleaning, praying to god he wouldn’t find a way to make an ass of himself._

 

_”You’re new, right?” The guy said, and Ian was kind of surprised he was showing an interest in talking to him._

 

_”Uh, yeah. This was my first night” Ian nodded to himself._

 

_”Going well?”_

 

_”Yeah. Yeah, it’s fine. I like it, actually”_

 

_”You like the dancers?”_

 

_Ian froze for a second, but quickly forced himself to shake it off._

 

_”I guess. Little busy being the bartender” Ian decided to half lie._

 

_”You were checking me out, though. I saw you”_

 

_Ian put the rag aside and walked up to the guy, leaning his elbows on the counter._

 

_”You always this flirty?”_

 

_The guy shook his head._

 

_”Who says I’m flirting?” Ian raised an eyebrow. ”Hm. Nah, I had a little to drink before this”_

 

_The guy picked up the half empty beer and shook it slightly to emphasize his point._

 

_”Figured” Ian chuckled. ”What’s your name?”_

 

_”Mickey”_

 

_”Like the mouse?”_

 

_Mickey raised an eyebrow, obviously not amused._

 

_”Sorry. You probably get that a lot, huh?”_

 

_”Yep. How about you, freckles? You got a name?”_

 

_”It’s Ian”_

 

_Mickey nodded to himself before finishing the beer._

 

_He stayed seated by the bar as Ian kept cleaning, getting ready to close up, neither of them saying anything for a good while._

 

_”Look” Ian finally broke the silence. ”Good meeting you, but I promised I’d close up and not keep anyone around so…” Lies._

 

_Ian wanted Mickey to get the fuck out of here to make sure he didn’t have any time to screw this up._

 

_Not that this was anything, but he had a habit of embarrassing himself in front of people he thought were hot these days._

 

_”You kicking me out, Gallagher?”_

 

_Ian raised his eyebrows._

 

_”I never told you my last name”_

 

_”Oh, the boss told me the new bartenders name. I was being fucking polite”_

 

_Ian chuckled, and he wasn’t sure why, but then suddenly, he was sitting on top of the bar with a beer of his own, talking to Mickey about everything and nothing._

 

”And that, kids, is how I met your father”

 

”That’s cute” Their five year old son said, and Ian couldn’t help but smile.

 

Once their two children were tucked into bed that night, Ian went to load the dishwasher, but he didn’t get very far before Mickey came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his cheek into his back.

 

”Hey, babe” Ian said, covering Mickey’s hand with his own.

 

”You just told our kids that we met at a bar. That I was stripping in. You sure that’s a good idea?”

 

”I said dancer, Mick” Ian pointed out. ”They’re too young to understand what kind”

 

Mickey hummed, pressing a kiss to the back of his husband’s neck.

 

”You’re lucky you didn’t tell them how we ended that night” Mickey said then, his hand slowly drifting down Ian’s body to palm his crotch.

 

Ian sighed at the feeling.

 

”You mean it would have been a bad idea to tell our kids how you were laying completely naked on top of that bar?” Ian asked teasingly, turning around to face Mickey. ”Screaming into my neck as we made love?”

 

”Fucked. We fucked” Mickey said.

 

”Mhm. Keep telling yourself that” Ian chuckled, dropping a kiss to Mickey’s neck. ”Care for a repeat?”


End file.
